(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly relates to a cleaning device utilizing a volatile liquid.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the present state of the art, cleaning devices are used for removal of oil, grease, dirt, and the like from metallic tools, plastic parts, and the like with hot, boiling solvents. The cleaning devices are generally provided with chambers containing the boiling solvents wherein the articles to be cleaned are immersed therein. In most cases the solvents utilized have a relatively low vapor pressure at normal work room temperatures (65.degree. F. to 95.degree. F.) and do not vaporize substantially at these temperatures. However, in order to obtain maximum dissolution of the materials to be removed from the objects to be cleaned, heat is applied to these solvents and high vaporization as well as efficiency of cleaning increases. In most of these devices, at selected distances above the liquid level, cooling is applied to the cleaner housing to condense the solvent vapors thereby preventing the vapor from escaping into the work area.
In the last few years with the emphasize being on conservation of energy, attempts have been made to utilize cleaning solvents having relative high vaporizing and low boiling points in order to cut down in the use of energy necessary for vaporizing and condensing the liquid solvent. However, with the high vapor pressures at normal work room temperatures, means for preventing the vapors from going into the work room have presented a problem.